far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Apparitions
The Apparitions are the fleet of The Phantom of the Heavenly Evil Spirit, apart of (House Vagrant) Overview “With her, and only with her, the dead in me is alive.” ― Becca Ritchie, Amour Amour Mottos "A Ghost of a Chance are the odds the Apparitions like best." "We're dead men upon solar sails." History and Past The Dead returned to take their dues from the living, the Apparitions are allegedly a Ghost Pirate fleet operating in Acheron Rho. The Fall “…Late at night, when the hour is none, I dream the dreams of the damned.” ― James Michael Rice, The Still It is not thoroughly Documented, as to who or what the Apparitions were before they became the Ghost fleet. They have deliberately obfuscated their past on all records. This, in addition to a thorough rumor mongering campaign has led to many different origin stories to be spread to those in the know. Some claim that the Apparitions started from a Band of Lyra, Cut off from the house via the Scream or other More esoteric sources. Some say they started as a band of a Failed Trilliant and ACRE joint Venture, that went sour and was disavowed by both factions. Their hunger for strange tech and particularly aggressive attitude against ACRE a silent shout of wrath from a bygone Age. Still more say they are the Dregs of a Fallen House's Fleet, Shattered and obliterated by the Blood Eagle. They have slowly rebuilt and reformed, and in her absence have begun their slow attempt at Re-ascension and Reconstruction. Regardless of their origins, the Apparitions only current goal is to spread misinformation and Legend about themselves. To sow terror in the hearts of those they raid, and let their stories carry from system to system. The Silence “When we are tired, we are attacked by ideas we conquered long ago.” ― Friedrich Nietzsche What is documented, in Libraries and archives scattered to the Stars: A man known as "Ahriman" was a serf in charge of transporting a specific type of Cargo across the surface of an imperial world during the last Vestiges of the Scream. The Man found a freshly crashed Starship, it's inhabitants missing or dead. It wasn't long after that the planet was found and charted by Vela. Ahriman, for his part, somehow managed to either make a deal with the Velans, or figured out how to jack their Navigation Maps, and took to the stars to escape serfdom. He is labeled as "The First Lich", and is believed to be one of the few, ''Perhaps, ''Only, ''Psychics. He has long since died. The Apparition Fleets now under various, different Commands. The Largest of which under command of 7 of 6's "The Phantom." Libris Mortis ''"Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing." — Sylvia Plath After their take to the sector at Large, and the death of their first leader, the Apparitions kept to the fringes of Sector space. Kept their heads low and played their cards safe where they could. The Ghost fleet was at it's Largest shortly before the Blood Eagle finished her Conquest of the sector, still a fledgling and barely notable fleet. However, despite their small size, they were spared not the wrath of the Aquila Emperox. The Vast Majority of the Apparition fleet were eliminated with excessive prejudice, and practically erased from the public consciousness. The Return "The phoenix must burn to emerge." — Janet Fitch (White Oleander) The Apparition fleet, after a period of obscurity, rose back into the Living realm when the war with Cygnus began to kick off. Whether it was New pirates stealing an Old name, or an Old Tradition flying in new ships, it matters not. The Dead had Returned. They flourished in the state of the war, smuggling resources for the various factions that all jostled about for positions. Under the care of several talented Captains, the Apparitions kept their clandestine and esoteric nature. At the behest of a Captain called "Ecto", the fleet joined with the Bloodhounds. When the bloodhounds threw in with "House" Vagrant, the apparitions followed suit. The ghost fleet used it's back-log of clandestine operations to make sure they became one of the paramount espionage crews within the Bloodhound Faction of House Vagrant. Dawn of the Dead “When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth.” ― George A. Romero, Dawn of the Dead After a few years of pillaging with the Bloodhounds, the Apparitions received a handful of Crewmates to help refresh losses they sustained in a handful of battles. It is said that one of those new recruits quickly rose to prominence, and led the Ghost fleet in a new Direction. The Phantom quickly became a fairly divisive figure among them, seizing control over the majority of the apparition fleet, but losing a handful of the Raiding dead to splinter factions. The Modern Apparition Fleet, awash in Trill technology and Bootleg Maltech continues it's hellbound course of being the terrifying Ghost Pirates they claim to already be. Recently, the Apparition fleet of the Heavenly Evil Spirit, the Phantom's Personal crew, has rebranded themselves into "Klade Therion of the Knights Vagrant." Their tactics have remained largely Unchanged, and they are known to switch back to the Undead fleet when doing more illicit acts. Notable Crew and tactics Notable Crew Phantom Monarch: The head of the Circle of captains, typically is well versed in the duties of at least two of the other Officer jobs. Bean-Sidhe/Banshee: Communications officer, usually apart of the Circle of captains. Wight: Tactical and military officer, usually apart of the Circle of captains. Lich: Code-name for the Head medical officer on-board the fleet, usually apart of the Circle of captains. Dullahan: name usually reserved for terrifying close-range combatants, or shock troopers. Draugr: Term referencing the hardest to kill non-Captain individual in the Wraith unit of the fleet. Huecuva: A rare name, used for the ship's chaplain when they have one. Can occasionally be apart of the Circle of Captains. Modus Operandi The Apparitions never fight fair. Conflicts aren't about glory for the dead returned, no. When the Apparitions engage in war, it is about destroying or removing the threat in the most efficient way possible. To this end, they use a mix of Guerrilla tactics, sabotage, and assassination. Strafing with shuttles and fighters is common, while laying down gaseous cover from as many angles as possible. The apparitions do everything in their power to ensure that they are not the front-line, unless absolutely necessary- They're ghosts, at the edge of the battlefield, generating as much trauma, horror, and fear as possible. High Yield explosives is frowned upon among apparition fleets, as they don't enjoy collateral damage. That being said, concussive explosives, EMPs, Pan-spectral frequency jamming, Gas-lighting, and powerful Hallucinogens supplement the lack of explosives. The Apparitions frequently allow the last of the soldiers they're fighting to survive, after breaking them psychologically, so that rumors of the dead-pirates and the ghost stories of the apparition fleet can be propagated. Favored Items and equipment The Apparitions have an interesting relationship with a high-tech supplier, whether procuring them through cunning, or brute-force robbery. It is unclear as to how the apparitions have gained what they have, but they liberally use holo-projectors, nanopaste-particulates, and special multi-frequency jammers. Said jammers hit every frequency they possibly can with a message, specifically, 'Apparitions stalk the night'. The Goal of the jammers is two fold: Disrupt communications, and trigger/disable remote explosives in their area without blindly stumbling upon them. They prioritize equipment that can be used in stealth, and can cause mass confusion among their enemy's ranks. Raw damage is not high on their list of optimal things. Category:"House" Vagrant